sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Turning (2020 film)
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Nathan Barr | cinematography = David Ungaro | editing = | studio = * Vertigo Entertainment }} | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $14 million | gross = $17.2 million }} 'The Turning' is a 2020 American supernatural horror film directed by Floria Sigismondi and written by Carey W. Hayes and Chad Hayes. It is a modern adaptation of the 1898 ghost story ''The Turn of the Screw by Henry James. The film stars Mackenzie Davis, Finn Wolfhard, Brooklynn Prince, and Joely Richardson, and follows a young governess in the 1990s who is hired to watch over two children after their parents' deaths. The film first entered development in March 2016 and was described as a passion project for Steven Spielberg, who executive produced, wanting to be involved in a horror film again. The adaptation went through two phases of production: first as Haunted with Juan Carlos Fresnadillo attached as director, then as The Turning with Sigismondi. Filming took place at Killruddery House, County Wicklow, Ireland from February through April 2018. The film had its world premiere at Los Angeles Film Festival on January 23, 2020, and was theatrically released in the United States on January 24, 2020 by Universal Pictures. It received generally negative reviews from critics and has grossed over $17 million. Plot Miss Jessel, the live-in tutor at the Fairchild Estate, flees the house in a panic. When she reaches the gate, she exits her car to open it and is attacked by a ragged looking man. Some time later, Kate Mandell is leaving her job as a teacher to become a governess for the seven year old Flora Fairchild after Miss Jessel's disappearance. Before leaving she visits her mother, who lives in a mental institution because she suffers from delusions. Upon arriving at the Fairchild Estate, Kate is informed by the caretaker Mrs. Grose that Flora witnessed her parents die in a car accident outside the house's gate and is a "special case." Kate meets Flora who gives her a tour of the grounds, and confesses that she is afraid Kate will leave her without saying goodbye like Miss Jessel did, but Kate promises not to. That night, Kate investigates a disturbance in the East Wing, which Flora refused to show her earlier. There she encounters Flora's brother Miles, who is back from boarding school. Despite avoiding the subject as to why he has returned, the following day Kate receives a call from the school's principal who informs her that Miles is expelled after being found strangling another boy. This startles Kate, who only becomes more aggravated with him when he and Flora begin pulling pranks on her. She lashes out at Miles, but later apologizes. Miles suggests he teach her how to ride horses to make it up to her, as their former riding instructor Quint had recently died. Kate starts to notice strange occurrences happening at night, so she begins to keep her lights on when she goes to sleep. One day she suggests they go into town, to the dismay of both Flora and Mrs. Grose. Miles convinces Flora to go, but she throws a fit outside the gate and proceeds to run out of the car after Kate refuses to stop it. Miles warns her that keeping the lights on will not keep her safe and warns her to leave before going after Flora. However, Kate decides to stay due to her promise to Flora. After reconciling with both Flora and Miles, they play flashlight tag in the house. While looking for Miles in the basement, Kate is attacked by the ghost of Miss Jessel and has her flashlight taken away after she drops it. Kate finds Miss Jessel's journal which contains increasingly frightening entries about how Quint was obsessed with her, would not leave her alone, and even took pictures of her while she slept. When Kate enquires about it, Mrs. Grose tells her that Quint died a couple weeks following Miss Jessel's departure when he fell from his horse while riding drunk. Kate is frightened by this information and the journal entries, and continues to see Quint and Miss Jessel's apparent ghosts around the house, making her increasingly paranoid. Kate receives art from her mother in the mail, and Mrs. Grose comments that it is lucky her mother's condition "isn't genetic." She is led by wet footprints and Miss Jessel's ghost to discover her dead body in a pond on the house grounds. Kate also has a vision of Quint raping and strangling Miss Jessel upon returning to the house. She tells Mrs. Grose, who appears to have already known about it and assures Kate that she made sure that Quint died. Quint's ghost appears and pushes Mrs. Grose over the stair bannister, killing her. Kate gathers the children and takes them away in her car. This previous sequence is then revealed to have been a vision which Kate had as she heard Mrs. Grose's words and looked at her mother's art. Kate then walks in on the children talking about her. She becomes convinced that she sees Quint's ghost in the mirror, insisting that Flora saw him too despite her protests. When Kate accidentally breaks Flora's doll, Miles takes her away from Kate and smirks at her, calling her delusional. Kate later walks into her mother's mental institution and approaches a figure that appears to be her mother; as the figure turns around Kate screams in horror. The face of the figure is not revealed. Cast * Mackenzie Davis as Kate Mandell * Finn Wolfhard as Miles Fairchild * Brooklynn Prince as Flora Fairchild * Joely Richardson as Darla Mandell * Barbara Marten as Mrs. Grose * Mark Huberman as Bert * Niall Greig Fulton as Peter Quint * Denna Thomsen as Miss Jessel * Kim Adis as Rose * Karen Egan as Nancy * Darlene Garr as Holly Production Development The film first entered development in March 2016 and was described as a passion project for Steven Spielberg, who executive produced, as he wanted to be involved in a horror film again. The film adaptation went through two phases of production: first as Haunted with Juan Carlos Fresnadillo attached as director, then the ultimate version, renamed as The Turning, with Floria Sigismondi. Fresnadillo project (2016) On March 9, 2016, Deadline Hollywood reported that Amblin Entertainment was hiring Juan Carlos Fresnadillo to direct a film titled Haunted, which would be inspired by Henry James' 1898 gothic ghost story, The Turn of the Screw. It would be scripted by Chad Hayes and Carey W. Hayes, with Roy Lee of Vertigo Entertainment, John Middleton and Scott Bernstein as producers. Haunted, which was to shoot under the DreamWorks label, would have been one of the first new projects to move forward since DreamWorks, Amblin and Participant Media formed the new Amblin Partners in late 2015, and after DreamWorks, which had been distributing its films through Disney's Touchstone Pictures since 2008, had struck a new distribution deal with Universal. On August 1, 2016, it was announced that Alfre Woodard had signed on to the project. Later that month, Rose Leslie joined as the lead. On September 21, 2016, five weeks before shooting was set to begin, Spielberg personally pulled the plug on the project because Scott Z. Burns' 1-page rewrite caused seismic changes in the story's fabric, altering characters, action, and even the title, and it no longer resembled the project the studio had signed on to make. Spielberg and DreamWorks decided the best course of action was to fire Fresnadillo and Burns, and resume using original Hayes' script, looking to start fresh development with a new director despite $5 million having been spent of the $17 million budget. Sigismondi project (2017 onward) On August 24, 2017, Deadline reported that Amblin Entertainment had set Floria Sigismondi to direct Haunted, now renamed as The Turning, which would feature a new draft by Jade Bartlett based on the original script by Chad and Carey W. Hayes. Production was expected to start in early 2018 with Scott Bernstein and Roy Lee still attached as producers, along with Seth William Meier. In October 2017, Mackenzie Davis signed on to portray the lead role of the nanny. In December 2017, it was announced that Finn Wolfhard had been cast as one of the orphans, and in January 2018, Brooklynn Prince was cast as the other. In February 2018, others actors were announced as principal production commenced. The casting of Joely Richardson was announced in January 2019. Filming Principal production began in Ireland on February 14, 2018, and filming began with the cast and crew behind strict security at Killruddery House in County Wicklow. Filming for Wolfhard and Prince concluded on March 27, 2018. Principal photography for the film completed on April 6, 2018. Music The film's score is composed by Nathan Barr. The film's soundtrack features tracks from Pale Waves, Mitski, girl in red, Kali Uchis, Vagabon, Courtney Love, Warpaint, Alice Glass, The Aubreys, Lawrence Rothman and Soccer Mommy. Release The Turning was theatrically released on January 24, 2020, domestically and in select international territories. Universal Pictures had originally scheduled the film for February 22, 2019. In September 2018, the film was moved back, with DreamWorks Animation's How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World being slated in its place. Marketing The first trailer was released on October 9, 2019. Reception Box office , The Turning has grossed $14.2 million in the United States and Canada, and $3 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $17.2 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside The Gentlemen, and was projected to gross $7–9 million from 3,000 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $2.5 million on its first day, including $425,000 from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $7.3 million, finishing sixth at the box office. It then fell 56% to $3.1 million in its second weekend, finishing eighth. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 13% based on 87 reviews, with an average rating of 3.69/10. The website's critics consensus reads, "Stylish but muddled, this misbegotten adaptation of Henry James' classic novel will send horror-hungry viewers Turning to the source material instead." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 36 out of 100, based on 23 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a rare average grade of "F" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported an overall positive score of 34% (including an average 0 out of 5 stars), with 20% of people saying they would definitely recommend the film. References External links * * Category:American supernatural horror films Category:British supernatural horror films Category:Irish horror films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on works by Henry James Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films set in Maine Category:Films set in 1994 Category:Films shot in the Republic of Ireland Category:English-language films Category:2020 horror films Category:2020s supernatural horror films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films